all titans eve
by teentitansrobinandraven1977
Summary: it's a parody of all halliwells eve.wen it's halloween at titans tower starfire,raven and terra get sent to 1600 to save a baby who is so power full.after mortaliti bites


**its the parody of all halliwells eve almost**

* * *

it was halloween in jump city

the titans were getting ready starfire was dressed as a fairy terra as tinkerbell raven as an evil witch "im so ofended of this witches in brooms"said raven "sorry is the only thing they had"said robin dressed as a vampire beast boy came as dead peter pan "peter pan dosent die"said terra "whatever"he said "we got to hurry up the titans east are coming"said starfire "i think somebody is in love"said raven "no"said strafire wen the bell rang "are they here"said cyborg dressed as jax from mortal kombat robin opened the door and saw the titans east "hey"said robin "hi"they said and enterd bee was dressed as a cop aqualad was dress as a zombie mas y menos as two little devils speedy as a pirate menos grabed a kit kat and eat it "no we are goin treat-or-tricking"said raven "perdon"said menos wen the bell rang raven opened the door and saw demons "hey they look like the demons who steal eye vision"said raven and lauged "maybey because they are those demons"said terra raven screamed and tried to escape the invisable rope "go make t.t..the p..potion"said raven and tried to get out of the rope wen the demons frezzed starfire looked around the room "i tought we vanquised them a year ago"she said confused "maybey they came back to live"said terra "the source or we just defeated them the source would not bring a demon like that and he dosen't bring demons to live"said raven "so the answer is number two"said terra wen a portal opened the tree girls entered the portal

in side the portal

it was 1600 "witches"said a voice the girls run wen a starfire saw a handsome man "something there"said a voice "nothing here"said the guy "shh"he said to them and left the mans with the guns left a woman came and put a bag on their head and took them to a house and took the bag off "who are you"said raven"virginia witch and citycen of jump city im the one who brought you all here"said the woman "what do you need us for"said terra "for you to save a power full baby who is goin to be born today they cupterd verina the mom 2 weeks ago and making her give birth to the baby and raising it for evil"said virginia "know what shes felling right now"murterd raven

back at the tower

the other were making the potion "the girls are in the portal and back in time"said robin

in 1600

virginia was teaching the girls about magic"look you grabe a broom and sweepit like this"said virginia and stared to sweep east to west "raven you try but first the 3 of you will have to change in this"said virginia and gave them clothse the girls changed raven stared to sweep east to west wen something shock her "ow"she said "it's good youre feeling the magic in you"said viginia and smiled "you two help me make this"said virginia and grabed a little punking and cut it in half and put a leaf in the middle of it "terra do 6 of this"said virginia terra did what she was told "starfire look make little dolls they can get you proctected" said virginia and show starfire how

outside the house

"good luck"said virginia and left the girls put the mask on and left

at the tower

"robin i heard you and raven are together"said speedy wen the demons unfrozed robin trow the potions "yes"he said

at 1600

the girls entered the party terra looked around and saw the house "let's go"said terra wen a guy hit her and she drooped all magic things "witches"said a voice the guys grabed them and hanged them on a tree later the guy that did not exposed them untided them wen every one left the girls gasped for air "thanks"they said "go save that baby im a witch too"he said and left the girls head to the house they went inside and saw verina "verina"said raven "who are you"said verina and stared to breath heavy "her water just broke"said raven the girls grabed verina and left to the woods it was turning dark verina was breathing "who sent you"she said "virginia"said terra they put verina on a a place were virginia said the baby has to be born wen they heard guns firing "raven you make her have the baby me and star had to out a shield"said terra "why do i have always do the dirty things"said raven "in the futer youre the one having a baby boy"said terra starfire and terra trow the punkings forming a circle that made a shield raven saw the baby and grabed it "its a girl"she said and gave verina the baby wen a bullet hit a rock "i have to do this"said raven and put the cape on and the hat and grabed a broom and fly in the sky and stared to laughed"so she was the only one to blame"said terra to starfire

at the house

verina was with the baby "thank you i will always tell my baby about the 3 witches who saved her from the hands of evil right samantha"said verina "samantha"said raven confused "samantha perry"said verina wen the portal opened the girls

at the tower

raven entered "why were you suprised"said terra "samantha is our ancester"said raven "so we just saved our ancester family"said starfire the others came "we still have time to treat-or-trick"said robin "okay"said everyone and left "happybirth day samantha"said raven and left

the end


End file.
